Al-Tanin
by LycoX
Summary: Thought dead for several years, Shado Gulong, aka Al-Tanin makes her surprising return to the League of Assassins after being found in the bay of Lian Yu.


**Al-Tanin**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by Ayotofu's idea of Shado being a member of the League of Assassins. Who had been a member of the LOA prior to ending up on Lian Yu. Having first joined the organization during the iniitial first search for her father. As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

None of the Assassins of Nanda Parbat had been expecting to find Shado 'Al-Tanin' Gulong floating about on the bay of the island of Lian Yu. More so Nyssa Al Ghul as she had long thought her Beloved to be dead after she had gone in search of her father after whispers of him had reached her ears in Nanda Parbat. Making the Heir to the Demon wonder if perhaps her father had something to do with it as he had never quite approved of her relationship with Shado. Another girl had been found with her Beloved but Nyssa hardly cared too much at the moment as she was more focused on ensuring the woman she loved and missed greatly was okay. Shado herself had been in and out of consciousness until arrival in Nanda Parbat. Talking in a mix of Mandarin and English as she did so and leaving Nyssa a bit worried about her. It wouldn't be until being in Nyssa's room some days later for the first time in several years that she would finally re-gain consciousness. "Ungh…"

"Easy, Beloved, easy." Soothed the Heir gently as she helped her sit up and thanking her favorite stars that she had been in here at the time.

Shado blinked in confusion as her eyes began to clear. "Ny-Nyssa?"

"It is."

"By the Great Ten!" Breathed out the awakening woman.

As this was not something she had expected! "Am I in Heaven?"

Chuckles came from the other woman. "Of course not, Al-Tanin. You are home, with me."

Shado began to sob at that and wrapped her arms around the woman she had thought she would never see again. Not even caring if it caused her any pain in the process. Nyssa herself was in tears as well as this truly was a miraculous time in her eyes as she too had never thought she would see her Beloved again. Some time later after the tears finally stopped and some kissing was had between the two re-united lovers, Shado would remember Oliver and Sara. "Were… Were there any others with me when you found me?"

Oh how she hoped that both, but mainly Oliver had been found with her. As while she had come to somewhat like Sara, she still felt a bit of resentment towards the girl for basically ending the peace that she, Oliver, and Slade had gained for themselves. Even if it wasn't necessarily her fault to begin with. "Only a Blonde girl named Sara."

A curse in her native tongue escaped the woman and then gave a prayer in Arabic to Oliver while hoping that in some way, he managed to survive his fight with Slade and the Amazo's sinking. She then blew out a breath. "Thank you for telling me, Nyssa. How is Sara?"

"Somewhat weak and perhaps a bit out of it mentally as she ended up laughing when my father demonstrated an act of his power in front of her."

"Considering all she went through, I would not be surprised. Is she still here?"

"Yes. She seems reluctant to leave and has even asked my father to allow her to stay and perhaps join the League."

Shado couldn't help but shake her head at that. "Despite only knowing her a short time, I don't think she would be a fit candidate for the League's ways."

A nod came from her re-united lover at that. "I believe my father may agree with you."

"Does he wish to see me?" As Shado figured the man probably did want too at the earliest convenience.

"He does. But do you think you are well to do so?"

"I tihnk I'm well enough but I will probably need to return to bed afterwards." Came the response and even gave her girlfriend a pointed look.

Making her smirk in return. "Patience, Beloved, patience."

"You'll forgive me if I use the words 'screw that' when it comes to what I wish to do with you in bed now that I am back."

 _Being around Oliver truly was an educational experience._

Nyssa let out a laugh and helped her Beloved up and brought her to the chamber that housed the Lazarus Pit and where her father, Ra's Al Ghul could often be found. Along the way, getting nods from others in the League as they remembered Al-Tanin quite clearly and were even happy to see her back. As quite a few had respect for her. Respect she had earned quite a few times over prior to vanishing and believed to be dead. Once they made their way to the chamber, they saw that Sara was having a rather heated sword training sessionwith Al-Owal and it was clear her skill in the art of the sword was clearly lacking. But Shado could at least admit that she was at least giving it her all. "Your skill is lacking, child! I have not seen such horrid lack of skill since my last protege some years ago!"

"Good to know he's still pretty critical." Remarked Shado glibly.

"One must be such in order to train newcomers to our ways, Al-Tanin." Chided Al-Owal as he ducked a swipe of Sara's sword.

The fact the man seemed so familiar with Shado surprised Sara greatly and would cost her as she'd end up on the floor with a groan. "Welcome home, Al-Tanin. I am pleased to see you have not perished in the search for your father." Came the voice of Ra's Al Ghul as he came into view.

Making for Shado to give a bow to the man while Sara and the others watched on while the Blonde felt quite curious over the fact the girl was apparently part of this whole thing! And wondered why she had never said much about it but thought it made sense about the fact she was considerably dangerous as Ivo's men had the misfortune to find out following being found in the Submarine. "Thank you, Master Ra's. It is good to be home."

"And your father? What of him?"

"Dead. Murdered by a mad man. Fortunately, he too is dead thanks to another's actions."

Ra's nodded at that. "My apologies for the loss of your father. I know it was one of the reasons that initially brought you here to begin with." Said the centuries old man.

Though it was clear he wasn't truly apologetic but no one was going to say anything about it for now. But Shado nodded in thanks regardless. "Thank you, Master Ra's. Now that I am back, what do you require of me?"

"Rest, child, rest. A weakened warrior will not do me or anyone else any good. Rest well and when it is time, you will return to providing your service to the League."

Nodding in understanding at that and planning to have a serious conversation with Nyssa later, Shado returned to her Beloved's room after seeing she had been clearly dismissed while Ra's watched over Sara's training. Even asking the dark haired woman if she had spoken with Mei in secret at any point since she'd been gone and learning that she had and was doing well so far thankfully enough. As while it was required that all who joined the League cut all ties to their past, Shado had not done so and made great pains to ensure its secrecy. Of course she would be rather surprised by the fact that Nyssa would not have ay issues with it as she long knew of the reasons for her being in the League to begin with. That, and the woman was having an effect on her in helping her realize she deserved more then what she had gotten in life and that she had a right to live her own life. And despite the weakened state of her body, Shado would prove she could give and receive pleasure quite well to the immense liking of Nyssa's pleasure.

Culminating in a most serious talk later on about whether or not if there was still any plans to over throw her father and change the League for the better. Thankfully, there still was as Nyssa had gained quite the following in the time Shado had been believed to be dead. A following of those who were discontent with how things were in the League and in some cases, regretting even joining to begin with once they realized a few personal truths of their own. And though it would take some time, and ensuring the loyalty of Sara, Al-Owal, and later Maseo Yamashiro who brought welcome news to both Shado and Sara that Oliver was alive and well for the most part, but Shado and Nyssa would succeed in taking control of the league from Ra's. The man dying by Nyssa's own blade as well, and thusly, allowing her to take her rightful place even if killing him did bother her quite a bit. But she knew it had to be done if the League was to change for the better when it came to allowing certain freedoms. And not having to worry about being in love and dealing with a disapproving father over it.

Shado would end up traveling to Starling City with Sara in the wake of the Undertaking it had suffered. The lack of being able to find Oliver displeased Shado greatly but the fact she and Sara were there helped quite a bit in keeping violence in the Glades down. Nyssa would even later show up to help out, though in reality, she was just missing Shado more then anything else while Al-Owal and Maseo watched over things back in Nanda Parbat. Both girls would even force Sara to in their words, not to be foolish anymore and visit with her family. Even coming along as a show of support. Which had helped the girl out a lot nicely enough, even if Laurel did have a few issues with the whole thing. And when Oliver returned and couldn't help but stare at Shado and Sara in stunned shock, Nyssa would make a crack. "And this is the legendary Hood who struck fear into this city's criminal elite?" Came the question laced in derision and a good amount of being unimpressed.

"Sh-Shado!? Sara!?"

Both girls looked at one another and Sara would give the nod for Shado to go first. "Hello, Oliver." Greeted the woman with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, what better way to end things then with that!? Might do more with this and might not. We'll see what the future brings!**


End file.
